Chaos and Sacrifice
by champblaze
Summary: She was Sacrificed for their Ambition and He was Sacrificed for their Fear but Now they Return to Educate them of the meaning of Sacrifice and Chaos
1. Chapter 1

A/N...This was inspired by the Infamous Man challenge..which I have done with Fox of Chaos..Scarlet Fox..Espada of the Leaf and now this but instead of just Naruto.. I added Tsunade well..Expect Major Bashing of the Whole of Konoha

DISCLAIMER..I OWN ONLY OC

 **Bijū/Summon**

 _Flashback_

Narration

 _ **Higher Being**_

* * *

 **Chaos and Sacrifice**

* * *

A deluge of rain fell over the village of Konohagakure but its citzens gathered in front of a execution stand in front of the Hokage tower. Upon the execution stand was the bound form of sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, his hands impaled onto two pieces of wood and surrounding him were several Anbu. In front of naruto was an older man with half his face bandaged and a scar on his chin, his was name Danzo Shimura and he was the new Rokudaime Hokage with the backing of the Fire Daimyo. Danzo used the attack of Pein and the Akatsuki to usurp Tsunade Senju as Hokage due to her falling into a coma after the attack. Danzo acted quickly and had naruto arrested, brought of trump up charges and prepared for execution. Even going so far as repealing the Sandaime's infamous law, causing the younger generation that called him a hero to curse him like a villian, even Hinata Hyuga was driven to hate him by her peers and teachers. Naruto was beaten, totured and his chakra sealed by his own Sensei Jiraiya, his precious people turned on him one by one and proclaimed to only be his friend to keep him loyal and subservient to the village. The final nail in the coffin was the return of Sasuke Uchiha, absolved of his crimes and actually named succesor to danzo as Hokage. Danzo looked smugly at naruto's beaten form and turned to gathered crowd, "People of Konoha..Today we find Finally Rid ourselves of blight on our village..Too Long has it roamed free and costed us so Much but No more..Today the Kyubi will Die!" he shouts and thunderous cheers echoed. Naruto raised his head as danzo turns and nods to the Anbu, before they set whiskered blonde was set ablaze. Naruto grits his teeth as the flames tear his skin apart but didn't cry out in pain but started to laugh. Many in the crowd started to become bewildered by the mocking laughter, instead of his dying screams but naruto used the last of his strength to break one of his impaled hands free to grab danzo by the throat.

"Hahahahaha..Know this I will come back..I will Have my Just Vengeance on you All...I will Rain Chaos on all of Konoha" naruto shouts but his arm is sliced off by an appearing sai and a chidori through the chest from sasuke. Naruto staggers forward and falls from the execution stand as the villagers back away in horror. Danzo clutches his wound as naruto burns, his laughter echoing like crude omen of things to come.

Killed for doing his Job..Killed for trying to doing the right thing..His Loyalty paid back by Contempt and Hate by his Supposed Betters?!

Tsunade Senju lay motionless in her hospital room as naruto was executed but her door opens, revealing her trusted student Shizune Kato. Shizune approached tsunade but a flash of lightning reveals her treachery, in her hand was a syringe of poison to kill her teacher and mother figure. In doorway was tsunade's other student Sakura Haruno and a cold gaze locked on tsunade, "The Demon is dead" she simply says. Shizune pierces the Iv with the poison with a cold look on her face, "And Tsunade will soon follow..She would Opose Danzo-sama and she must be Sacrificed" she says. Tsunade's vital signs beep rapidly but soon flatline as she dies for Konoha's ambition.

Sacrificed for the Greed of others..Two lost souls were sent to the next world by Konoha but their Will would not rest..

One was reborn in the Soul society as Mitsuomi Kiriyu but his life nearly mirrored his previous but this time he fought and gained power..strength..Becoming the One-Man Army..100-man Slayer but Fate choose him for another task..

The other died with regret and was sent to the World of endless sands called Hueco Mundo.. Sacrificing others to gain strength power..gathering like minded individuals to her side as Tia Halibel.. However one man would interlink them once again known as Aizen Sosuke.. Tia became his Tres Espada and Mitsuomi his Zero but Mitsuomi had other plans and secretly rebeled and took steps with Halibel to ensure their survival..The winter war saw Aizen's defeat but both endured another enemy known as Vandereich.. Tia bound as their tool and Mitsuomi locked away by his choice by the Gotei13... However the Gods decided these two were need for a greater purpose instead of War already decided..

Tia hung from her chains inside the Vandereich base in Hueco mundo, her resurreccion still active but broken by the Quincy. Tia had olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes and short but messy golden blonde hair with three braided locks. Tia lifts her head with a melachnoly look, "Yet again I am Sacrificed.. Just like in that life with Naruto-kun" she thought. At the same time mitsuomi was inside his cell, his eyes covered and arms bound by a straightjacket and reiatsu restraining chains. Mitsuomi sighed softly with a shift, "Yareyare..I should've just stayed out or better yet killed Aizen..Hell its fitting their names were fucking similar" he thought. Mitsuomi and tia remembered their past lives as tsunade and naruto but niether knew the other knew. A white light filled mitsuomi's periphery and lifts his head, "Someone there?!" he questions but feels a soft hand on his shoulder. Tia also was a similar situation but she saw a young woman with a fragile and diminutive body, long white hair and glowing violet eyes, dressed in a elegant dress of blue and grey.

"Who are you" tia asks but the woman places a hand on her head. Tia is engulfed in white but soon finds herself in a throne room, however her eyes widen seeing her three fraccion of mila-rose, sun-sun and apacci. The three were inside three separate orbs but tia's breath hitched seeing the blonde woman across from her, "Is That?!" she gasps.

" ** _Hai that is your former self of Tsunade Senju.. Halibel-chan and your three fraccion are fragments of your former self as well_** " the woman states. Another light glows as a copy of the woman had mitsuomi with her but he was still bound, " ** _Welcome Mitsuomi Kiriyu or shall I call you Naruto-kun..I am Kazuki_** " the woman greets. Mitsuomi turns his head to the voice, "Been awhile since someone called me that" he says but tilts his head, "Oya..you're here too Halibel" he adds.

"I am but How are you Naruto-kun" tia asks. Mitsuomi shifts to face tia but his eyes were still covered, "I was reborn from him after those Fools executed him" he replies.

" ** _Mitsuomi-kun..you should know that Halibel-chan is Tsunade-chan_** " kazuki says and mitsuomi seizes but tia looks down, "I was Killed after you..I was poisoned in my coma after Pein's attack" she explains. Mitsuomi's head sunk as he grits his teeth, "Those Fucking Bastards" he hissed, flexing his reiatsu on his restrains. Kazuki placed a hand on his shoulder and he stops, " ** _Its alright Mitsuomi-kun.. You'll get you revenge..both of you the reason I brought you here is because I am the Goddess of Vengeance_** " she states.

"Goddess of Vengeance..Then why have you summoned us" tia asks. Kazuki glances down to mitsuomi, " ** _The two of you were not meant to die that day.. Naruto-kun was the Child of Prophecy and was meant to bring peace but forces in Konoha decided to tamper with the Prophecy..They killed you to keep you from interfering with the execution of Naruto-kun..I decided along with my Uncles to send you both back to the Elemental Nations and Correct the Mistake brought on by their Ignorance_** " she explains.

"Hmmhmmhmm..Now you're speaking my langauge Kazuki-sama..I made a promise to that cripple..I intend to keep it" mitsuomi says. Tia stares at mitsuomi but cast her gaze on her fraccion and the image former self, "I agree Kazuki-sama..The people of Konoha and those like them.. Need to learn the true meaning of Sacrifice" she states. Suddenly the orbs containing her fraccion shrink and shoot into her body, her resurreccion dispels but her mask fragments crumple away. Tia still wore her espada uniform but the hakama becomes white breeches with black female combat boots and her sword becoming slightly longer across her back. Tia's golden hair and her eyes remained the same but her blue facial tattoos vanished and replaced by a purple rhombus on her forehead. Tia unzips her jacket and sees her bare breasts and quickly rezips with a blush, "I feel Complete now" she whispers, glancing to mitsuomi and her eyes flicker.

"And I Love him but he's still an Ass.. this must be from the Apacci part of me and I respect him for training me..Mila-rose and Sun-sun" tia thought. Kazuki approaches mitsuomi and unlocks his bindings, " ** _You both will have chakra but only what your previous selves had and your full Arrancar powers as well..but in Halibel-chan's case from her three fragments is the use of that chimera_** " kazuki explains. Mitsuomi stretches his limbs as his mask fragments crumbles, leaving him with his orignal scar on his left eye and three whisker marks on his left cheek but his left returned to his normal steel-blue but the pupil was slitted like his former tenant. Mitsuomi wears calf length black english riding boots with white military riding breeches, black suspenders and his coat was still an arrancar coat with a hood and he had two different gloves, black on his right and white on his left. Mitsuomi's hair was spiky, short and still contained patches of white with the streak remaining. [Naruto's hair from Boruto]

"What about my companion Kazuki-sama" mitsuomi asks. Kakzuki approaches and raises his left sleeve to show a tattoo on his forearm, " ** _A Little Fuinjutsu_** " she says, as a white garganta opens. Mitsuomi pulls up his hood as both bow to kazuki, " ** _a little advice..Five years have passed since your deaths_** " she says. Mitsuomi and tia step through the portal as it snaps closed to begin their quest of revenge.

XIXIXI

A mile above the imposing statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the sky itself started to distort and rip. As a void slowly opened and out stepped mitsuomi with tia at his side, her arms folded under breasts and a blank look on her face. Tia stares at the statue of her grandfather as mitsuomi looks around, "So what do we do now" she asks.

"How bout we head to Konoha and wipe it off the map with a pair of Cero Oscuras" mitsuomi suggests. Tia glances his way with a look, "Then they would learn nothing.. As you have eloquently put before.. I am the Facilitator of Sacrifice as you are to Chaos.. Those in Konoha and those of their Ilk need to taught as such" she explains. Mitsuomi removes his hood with a smirk, "Alright I defer to you on this.. So what do you suggest" he asks. Tia adopted a thinking pose as she stares at the founders of Konoha, "Five years have passed..we need information on our foes and perhaps allies in this as well.. Kazuki-sama noted we would have chakra once more.. My Strength of Hundred seal has returned and I still have my knowledge in Medical Ninjutsu..what of you" she states. Mitsuomi slowly forms a Rasengan with no aide, "I still can do everything I have before but Sage mode and the Fox are lost to me" he replies, dispelling it. Tia taps under her nose with a calculating look, "Why not the Snake" mitsuomi says.

"Orochimaru?!" tia questions and mitsuomi nods, "He may be still alive..I found it odd Sasuke was back in the village during my execution..so either he killed the snake or Orochimaru is in collusion with Konoha and let the Teme come back" he explains.

"Hopefully the Latter..I doubt that snake would go back to Konoha..Danzo would keep up appearances..So he should be Rice country but this hinges on him being alive" tia states but mitsuomi scoffs, "Even if the Teme killed him..I doubt he would stay dead' he says. Mitsuomi punches his palm with a grin, "Well off to Rice country..Say wanna leave a gift to the people of Konoha" he says. Tia flicks her eyes to him, "What sort of gift" she asks and mitsuomi tosses her his coat. Mitsuomi slips out of his suspenders as he approaches the head of madara, before rearing back with his arms apart.

"ORA" mitsuomi howls and drives his arms into the statue. Mitsuomi's arms turn solid black as red lightning skate along, before red fissures erupt through the statue and it crumbles to pieces.

"Subtle Gift" tia shouts, tossing mitsuomi his coat. Mitsuomi caught the coat with a wide grin, "I would Love to see the Teme's face once he finds out" he thougth, as they vanished in sonido.

[ **This will takes place during Naruto the last but no war has happened and its more of a cold war between the nations and everyone's clothes are from that** ]

In Konoha the people were completely oblivious of the destruction of madara's statue and the return of their destroyers. The village of Konohagakure had grown by annexing the country of Wave and their shinobi force became efficient and emotionless. Danzo brought his Root back in full force and implemented its training method in the academy, shinobi were retrained the Root way, save for those loyal to danzo. The most notable were the Legendary Eleven, children of the noble families of Konoha and most famous as rookies fighting in Konoha Crush during their first Chunin exams. The people of Konoha practically worshipped the group but sasuke the most as the Jinchuriki slayer and avenger of the Uchiha name. Sakura and ino quickly became his wives, along with Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga became head of the clan and she ruled with firm hand, even declaring she had fooled the Jinchuriki by declaring her love for him. The subject of naruto uzumaki, if even brought up was the subject of ridicule or praise of their Hokage and Legendary Eleven for ridding the world of him. The subject of tsunade was also met the same way as naruto if thought of at all. However since naruto and tsunade's deaths Konoha's allies had become scarce but the backing of a corrupt Daimyo keeps the village in the black. A silent war began about a year after the deaths, Iwa and Kumo testing the borders. Kiri was slowly recovering from civil war and Suna declared neutrality, while many smaller nations kept their borders tight but turned a blind eye to the big five. Spring declared themselves neutral and decreed no shinobi from Konoha were welcome in their country and went as far as cutting ties with Jiraiya for his Icha-Icha movie starring the Daimyo herself Koyuki Kazahana.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...Welcome to Chapter 2 of Chaos and Sacrifice..A Thank you to all the Favs and Follows

DISCLAIMER..I OWN ONLY OC

 **Bijū/Summon**

 _Flashback/Zanpakuto_

* * *

 **CH-II**

* * *

The high council of Konoha was meeting in earnest about acquiring another Jinchuriki for a new weapon. The only Jinchuriki still on the board were the Two-tails and Eight-tails in Kumo, the Seven-tails in Taki and soon to be reformed Six-tails.

[ **In this story..Yugito and Fu haven't been caught yet..Utakata took his own life before Pein could stop him..Also Asuma is alive** ]

"Hokage-sama I suggest we move to have the Nanabi brought to Konoha or a team to secure the Six-tails" Mebuki Haruno asks. Danzo kept his eye closed and his face neutral, "I would be inclined to agree but Taki borders our enemies.. However Sasuke I will have you Convince those commoners to hand the girl over" he states. Sasuke smirks from his council seat as he rises, "Of course Danzo-sama" he placated. Suddenly the doors open as a chunin rushes inside, "Hokage-sama.. Esteemed council.. I bring horrible news..some one destroyed one of the statues in the valley of end" he shouts.

"Which one" danzo says and the chunin glances to sasuke, "It was Madara-sama" he says, before a loud snap. The chunin's head was snapped around and sasuke fuming, "Have Kiba Inuzuka search the Area immediately" danzo orders. Sasuke slowly nods and glares at danzo, "I want to personally kill the Fool" he said.

"I want partols of the border doubled and our spies on the look out for the culprits" danzo adds. The council dimisses as sasuke remains, "This is an odd omen" danzo muses.

"Odd how?!" sasuke said and danzo rises from his chair but unknowingly touches the burns on his throat, "It's been five years precisely since the Kyubi was killed" he said. Sasuke scoffs as the mention of naruto's name, "The Dobe got what he deserved for trying to stand against his Betters" he says.

 ***Rice Country-Otogakure***

A week had passed since mitsuomi and tia had returned, it spent fighting bandits to test their skills along with buying shinobi equipment besides their zanpakuto. Tia also purchased a mesh shirt to hide her exposed midriff, much to mitsuomi's protest but the arrancar pair got physically reacquainted, much to mitsuomi's delight. The Tres and Zero hovered above the entrance to Oto's main base with their chakra suppressed, "So how do we play this..Loud or Ninja Quiet" mitsuomi asks. Tia folds her arms under her bosom, "I defer to you this Time" she says, hiding her smirk behind her collar. Mitsuomi slips out his coat and ties it around his waist with a stream of smoke from his cigarette, "Alright..Loud it is" he says and quickly descends. Tia lands behind him as he nears the metal door before kicking it down with his hands in his pockets. Alarms quickly went off as Oto shinobi rush to the entrance, "Oi is the Snake home?!" mitsuomi shouts. Several charge but mitsuomi cuts through them with ease, "You got some nerve Attacking Orochimaru-sama" a man shouts. The man had white hair and shark teeth and he was carrying a blade mitsuomi recognized, "I got plenty of Nerve..Grave Robber" he sneers.

"I'm not Grave Robber..The names Suigetsu and this is my Right" suigetsu shouts and was about to say something else. However a hand was sticking out his back with his heart in said hand and mitsuomi staring in his eyes, "Your Right?!..Is to die" he croons, pulling his arm back. Suigetsu's eyes roll back in his head as he crumples to the floor and his heart is tossed aside in favor of the Kubikiribocho.

"That was Zabuza's sword" tia asks and mitsuomi nods, "I'll honor him by Putting it to Good use" he says, as the move further inside. Deep in the bowels of the base was the sanke sannin himself watching the display with his right hand kabuto, "Kukuku..quite the pair" he croons.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama but why would they storm our base" kabuto asks, adjusting his glasses. An explosion rocks the area and orochimaru rests his head on his hand, "I look forward to asking them..before they become our slaves" he says. Mitsuomi continued to cut his way orochimaru's force as tia strolled behind him, "This is boring" he muses. Suddenly a wall of pink crystal shot up block their path as a young woman with blue hair stood behind, "You will go No Further" she declares.

"Yea and you're gonna stop me but those eyes say different" mitsuomi remarks. The woman remained defiant as mitsuomi approaches the crystal wall but her eyes widen in horror as mitsuomi reaches through to seize her throat, "Still wanna stop us..." he says.

"Guren" the woman quickly says. Mitsuomi passes through the wall and looks into her eyes, "Do you want to Die today" he asks and guren shakes her head, "If I die Yukimaru will be at the mercy of him" she says but mitsuomi releases her neck, "Then Take him and Run" he says. Guren quickly nods and runs pass tia as the pair continue towards orochimaru but they didnt notice a pair of glasses wearing red eyes watching, "They could be the key to my freedom" the figure thought, slipping away.

[song playing...Approach.. Stardust Crusaders Ost]

Orochimaru sat on his throne with kabuto at his side as the door explode off the hinges, "I thought Rats usually leave a sinking ship or in this case Snakes" mitsuomi says, with the Kubikiribocho on his shoulder. Tia glares at her former teammate as he sat smugly on his throne, "Kukuku..What arrogant Fool dares enter my lair" he sneers. Mitsuomi drives the Kubikiribocho into the ground with a laugh, "As Creepy as ever..you Snake" he says and slowly strolls forward. Kabuto shoots forward with his chakra scalpels but mitsuomi backhands him into a wall, "You know the First time I saw you was when you tried to have a snake eat me" he says. Orochimaru's eyes narrow as mitsuomi comes more into view, "Who are you" he questions. Mitsuomi points to the whiskers on his left cheek, "Don't they look familiar" he retorts. Orochimaru rises from his throne with a glare as mitsuomi pockets his hands, "How does it feel to be Danzo's Bitch" he shot.

"What?!" orochimaru hissed. Mitsuomi cocks his hips with a smirk, "I said How does it feel to be Danzo's Bitch?!" he said, flexing his reiatsu. Orochimaru immediately fell to his knees gasping for breath, "Its obvious you are...your Duck-ass Pet is back in Konoha" he sneers. Orochimaru struggles to move but mitsuomi relents his power, "Since you're his Bitch..you're gonna tell us everything about their plans" mitsuomi says. Orochimaru quickly shoots the sword of Kusanagi from his mouth but it passes through mitsuomi like he wasn't there and the zero grabs the snake's tongue and knees him in the jaw, causing orochimaru to bite his tongue and drop the sword. Orochimaru screams but mitsuomi slams a hook to his jaw and into a wall went the snake sannin.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" orochimaru screams. Mitsuomi tossses tia the kusanagi and again points to his whiskers, "You know me Snake..You tried to kill me a few times but The Worst Offense to me was Killing Jiji" he shouts. Orochimaru got to his feet with flickering and narrowed eyes as tia stepped forward, "Impossible..The Leaf burned you to ash" he hisses. Mitsuomi held his arms apart with a smirk, "Yet Here Standeth the Dead-Last himself" he declares. Silence reigned as orochimaru glares in disbelief but kabuto uses silence to slam a punch to mitsuomi's face but his eyes widen, as his fist connected with a black spot that spread from mitsuomi's neck to the point of impact.

"Tell me Four-eyes did you break three fingers or four" mitsuomi sneers but flicks his eyes to orochimaru, "That's not all..My lovely Partner is none other than your former Teammate Tsunade Senju" he adds. Orochimaru's breath hitched as tia unzips her coat to reveal her face, "Hello Treacherous Snake" she coldly said. Mitsuomi grabs kabuto by the throat and lifts him off the ground, "Now that we have been reacquainted..Back to the Matter at hand..Tell us Everything about Konoha's plans" he says. Orochimaru glares at tia, "How can you be alive Tsunade..I saw your body" he hissed.

"No Doubt you did..My Traitorous Students killed me and you more than likely used it in your twisted experiments.. I also Pray that pervert didn't try to violate my body either" tia states. Orochimaru made a move to attack but tia flexes her reiatsu and dropped the snake again to his knees, "Talk Orochimaru..Mitsuomi and I are stronger than you and your pleasure slave..Tell us Konoha's plans" she states. [song ends]

"Konoha plans to go after the Nanabi of Taki or the Reforming Rokubi" a voice comments. Everyone looked to see a red hair woman with red eyes and glasses, dressed in a purple light-collared shirt, black shorts and blue tie with long black thigh high stockings and black sandals.

"Karin you ungrateful whore" kabuto hissed but mitsuomi squeezes harder, "Shut up The Fuck Up Four-eyes" he snaps. Karin adjusts her glasses and glares at orochimaru, "Why tell us Karin-san" tia asks, keeping her power on him. Karin steps in with her arms folded, "It is clear you two are powerful.. I am a Sensor but I was also watching your entrance and Thank you for Killing Suigetsu by the way but now you say you are Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju..I wish to leave this place and you can help me" she explains. Tia took a thinking pose with a look to mitsuomi, "Do you know everything about Konoha's plans and the Goings on of the Last Five years" she asks.

"I do..Orochimaru taught me well and I made it my business to learn everything Kabuto knows as well but more to a point..You two are my Family" karin states.

"We could be Lying" mitsuomi counters but karin flicks her hair, "As I said I am a Sensor and your Chakra matches Them" karin replies. Mitsuomi slams kabuto into the wall, "So Four-eyes the roles are reversed..Still think I'm not worth killing" he sneers. Kabuto glares at mitsuomi but his eyes widen in horror as the zero charges a Rasengan, "Try Healing This" mitsuomi howls, obliterating kabuto's head and drills into the wall. Mitsuomi smacks his hands with a laugh, "Now all thats left to Kill the Pedophile and we'll be on our way" he say, turning to the downed Sannin. Orochimaru struggles to rise but tia keeps her up reiatsu, "There is something else you know as well..Orochimaru has your Mother as well" karin says but suddenly was lifted off the ground. Mitsuomi held her by the front of her shirt and a deadly look on his face, "We agreed to help you but Don't you Dare lie to me..My mother died protecting me" he hissed.

"I'm Not Lying..She's here in this base..Her and your Sister" karin chokes out but mitsuomi drops her. Orochimaru jerks as he slammed into the wall with mitsuomi's hand around his throat, "Tell me she is lying..Tell me my mother is with my dad in peace" he shouts, black veins turning his arm black. Orochimaru struggles for breath with a nod, "Everyone thought she died from her wounds but you Uzumaki are quite reslient..I left a Faux body and used her Uzumaki Genes for many things as for your sister..She was my North Gate and again the Uzumaki Genes at work" he says but seizes as mitsuomi's free left hand is in his chest with no wound.

"You had me fight my own Blood" mitsuomi shouts, squeezing orochimaru's heart. Tia grabs his shoulder, "Mitsuomi Stop!..I'll Kill this Snake..Take Karin to find Kushina and your Sister" she states. Mitsuomi tsks and slowly pulls his hand from orochimaru's chest as the sannin falls with hacking coughs, "You Better Die at Tia's hand because if you don't..I'm gonna Kill you Slowly and Painfully" he hissed. Mitsuomi seals the Kubikiribocho into a storage seal on his arm as he follows karin, "Any other surprises to spring on me" he comments. Karin glances back, "Just one more..Anko Mitarashi is a prisoner here..Orochimaru acquired her a few days ago from the Leaf after her continued defiance over the years" she explains. Mitsuomi slightly smirks as they stop at a metal door, "She's inside...I'll get Tayuya and then we'll get your mother" karin says. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he removes his white glove and makes a fist as his arm turns black but arches an eyebrow as his claws were longer than before.

"Meh" mitsuomi mutters and drives his hand into the door. The metal groans as pulls and rips the door off the hinges, inside the cell was the former snake mistress of Konoha and look worse for wear. Anko wore only her mesh body suit and skirt, feet bare and bruises littered her body. Anko guards herself as mitsuomi tosses the door aside, "Been awhile Crazy Snake Lady" he says. Anko's eyes narrow as mitsuomi comes into view, "Who are you?!.. One of the Snake's pets" she hissed, seeing the clawed hand. Mitsuomi scoffs as breaks anko's chains, "The last time we met..you were forced to beat me up and torture me for those Konoha scum" he says. Anko's eyes widen as mitsuomi helps her up, "It can't be?! Gaki?!" she gasps but sees the whiskers on his left cheek. Mitsuomi gives anko a cheeky smile, "Yea I'm back to Fuck Shit up but not just me..Baa-chan too" he says. Karin and tayuya arrive as anko and mitsuomi step out, "Who's the Shithead" tayuya shot.

"Tayuya as I explained this is your Brother.. The former Naruto Uzumaki" karin explains but tayuya jerks with a shocked point, "Thats the little blonde Shirmp?!" she shouts. Mitsuomi slips his white glove back on, "I'll explain later..let's get our Mother" he says. The four continued through the base, "Who's your mother Gaki" anko comments and mitsuomi sighs, "The Red-hot Habanero" he says. The four reach another cell mitsuomi pulls off both gloves, "I'll do this alone" he whispers, before pulling the door off the hinges. The cell was dark and in a corner was a old cot and a figure lays upon it but mitsuomi could make out her red hair. Mitsuomi slowly approaches as his arms return to normal and he kneels next to her, "Kaa-san" he whispers, pulling the sheet from her form. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as he sees the ugly scars on her body and stifles the growl in his throat. Mitsuomi slowly turns kushina over and she starts to stir, "Who..who are you" she whispers.

"You may not believe this but I'm your son" mitsuomi whispers. Kushina's purple orbs flicker and tears well up, "Sochi?!..No no this is a Genjutsu.. Orochimaru said you died..he killed you..no Konoha killed.." she mutters. Mitsuomi places his hand on her burned cheek and sends some of his chakra, "Kaa-san I'm not a Genjutsu..I'm real" he says, tears running down his cheeks. Tears leak from kushina's eyes as mitsuomi slowly lifts her up, "Oi Shithead Brother we need to Go!" tayuya shouts. Mitsuomi steps out with kushina in arms as a blast of power and water was rushing down the hall, "Zetsuei" he says. The three see a red woman dressed in white appear in front of them and spread her arms, causing the water to slam into an invisible barrier.

"Holy Shit what is this?!" tayuya shouts. Mitsuomi smirks as the water passes over them, "Its a special barrier called Ryuo Shoheki..follow me..It will move as I move" he says. The three followed the pair as they moved through the destroyed base towards the end of orochimaru.

 ***Moments Earlier***

Tia tossed the Kusanagi to him, "He'll do it Orochimaru by some miracle you get pass me..He will Kill you" she states. Orochimaru gets to his feet with a glare as tia slips her right gloved finger into one of Tiburon's rings and slowly pulls the sword from its sheath. However tia quickly blocks orochimaru's sucker swing with her free hand as the blades scrapes along her glove, causing the snake sannin to furrow his brow and kick back.

"As I am now my skin is tough as iron thus its name Hierro" tia comments, finally pulling Tiburon from the sheath. Orochimaru's eyes narrow seeing the hollow and unusually wide sword but shakes off his curiosity with a wide but arched swing. Tia sidesteps the swing and slam her hilt into orochimaru's gut, sending the sannin backpedaling with a hiss.

"You seem confined..Shall I give you some space" tia comments, as yellow energy leaks from Tiburon. Orochimaru's eyes widen as tia points her blade to the ceiling, "Ola Azul" she says, before creating a huge blast to the surface. Orochimaru uses the debris cloud to shunshin top side but his breath hitched as a buzz of static catches his ears, before being bifurcated at the waist by an appearing tia. Orochimaru hits the ground but his body starts to convulse and bubbles, before a near thirty foot white snake appeared but seemed comprised of smaller snakes. Tia kicks back as the snakes lunges at her, "I will take you body for myself Tsunade or perhaps Naruto-kun.. It obvious he's the stronger of the pair" orochimaru hissed. Tia uses her reiatsu to halt herself to fire another Ola Azul and slices the snake to pieces, "Kukuku I'm immortal Tsunade and I will not be denied..Shirohebi no Chikara" he roars. Orochimaru's body balloons as seven snake heads erupt and reached several dozen feet above the treeline. Tia raises herself to his height as her cold eyes glare, "I see then I will crush you absolute power" she says and tips Tiburon down, "Ute Tiburon" she declares. Tia's golden reiatsu surges as she's engulfed in a torrent of water, before slashing her way out with a shark tooth like weapon that engulfs her right arm. The Eight-headed snake hissed loudly and charges forward but tia points her weapon, "La Gota" she says, firing several blasts of water. The blasts of water resembles shark fins as they slam into the eight-headed orochimaru, even severing two heads in the process. The real orochimaru emerges from one of snake's mouth with the Kusanagi in his hand, "Kukuku..I am immortal Tsunade nothing can kill me" he shouts.

"Cascada" tia shouts, swinging down. Orochimaru's eyes widen as a deluge of water erupts from the huge weapon, filling the area like a lake and sending the snake sailing forward. Yellow energy starts to charge along Tiburon as tia shoots forward with blast of reiatsu, "Cero" she says. A wide blast of energy erupts from the blade and engulfs orochimaru with thunderous explosion, uprooting trees and collapsing the remains of the base. Mitsuomi and his group emerges from the debris cloud with his barrier around them as the Kusanagi lands a few feet from them, "Dibs" anko shouts. Tia slowly lands as zetsuei drops the barrier, "Your power surpasses Stark" mitsuomi comments, as tia dispels her resurrecion.

"Who's Stark" karin asks. Mitsuomi shifts kushina in his arms, "The two of us belonged to a group called the Espada..Tia was third ranked and Stark was ranked first" he explains. Mitsuomi gently shifts kushina to tia and he pulls of his left glove to reveal the Zero, "Me the little old zero" he croons. While mitsuomi was talking about the Espada, kushina was regaining the lost piece of her soul courtesy of a goddess. Kushina stood in a field to yellow as another her stood before her, "Who are you" she asks. The doppelganger giggles with a smile, "I'm you.. The part Minato-kun used when sealing the Kyubi.. I got to meet Sochi" she says and engulfs her original in a hug. Kushina gasps as memories flood her mind and naruto's interaction with the doppelganger. Outside tia notices the tears in kushina's eyes, "Mitsuomi perhaps we leave your posturing to later.. Kushina is severely malnourished and has a lot of injuries.. I'd like to get somewhere safe to start healing her" she states. Mitsuomi tsks as tayuya scoffs, "Orochimaru has many bases in various countries.. The closest is in Hot-Water country" karin comments.

"Any resistance at this base" mitsuomi asks but karin shakes her head, "A few shinobi but not a factor" she replies. Mitsuomi lifts kushina and she snuggles his chest in her sleep, "Alright and while we're there we can find a way to remove those curse marks" he said. Anko and tayuya touch their marks, "I hope so Gaki.. I wanna finally be free of this" anko notes, holding the Kusanagi. Mitsuomi surveyed the area with his Pesquisa, "Good that Guren girl is gone and the survivors will spread our infamy" he thought, as the group takes off. News quickly spread of the attack on Oto and its destruction, including the deaths of kabuto and orochimaru. The big five sent their spies to investigate the scene and each brought forth their reports. The smaller nations feared for their own safety and tighten border security and diligence for suspicious activities.

 ***Iwa***

Onoki the fence sitter stares at the report given to him by his Stone Anbu. Onoki wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar like most of the high-ranking members of Iwa. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour, however has both his sleeves of his shirt but kept the single lapel on his right side. Standing next to him was his granddaughter kurotsuchi dressed in a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. Across from them was the imposing kitsuchi, onoki's son and kurotsuchi's father. Kitsuchi wears the standard Iwa uniform and a bandana with a beard. Onoki placed the report on his desk with a weary sigh, "So Oto is completely decimated and Orochimaru dead" he says. Kurotsuchi nods with her arms folded, "The Base was completely inundated with water..nothing salvageable" she says.

"A high level Suiton Jutsu" kitsuchi asks but kurotsuchi shrugs her shoulders, "Could be Konoha flaunting their power" she replies. Onoki rubs his beard with a glance to his granddaughter, "If you wanna be the Next Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi..you need to see the board better" he says. Kurotsuchi huffs as onoki chuckles, "Konoha and Oto were secret allies.. How do you think the Uchiha returned to Konoha after his defection eight years ago" he says.

"Ok if thats the case who attacked Oto" kurotsuchi asks. Kitsuchi rubs his beard, "It seems its a guessing game at this point..I sent a Squad of Stone to find survivors but it will be a week before they report back" he says and onoki nods.

 ***Kiri***

In Kiri the new Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi was also receiving a report of the fall of Oto. Mei wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Across from mei was the stotic Ao dressed in the standard striped, grey suit with a green haori that had white trimmings that stopped halfway down. Mei tossed the report on her desk, "Oto has fallen" she says. Ao slowly nods as he picks up the report, "Hai and we recieved reports of Konoha testing our borders" he says.

"I've spent the last five years trying to rebuild Kiri and change its past as the Bloody Mist but if Konoha were to invade" mei says. Ao touches his eyepatch, "I know Ma'am..Ever since annexing Wave country..Konoha has grown bold and their Shinobi highly trained with the Jinchuriki Slayer in midsts" he states.

"The Uchiha has quite the reputation and their Legendary 11 as well" mei says and ao nods. Mei rises from desk and heads to the window to look over Kiri, "Kushina-nee-sama I wish you were to help me" she thought.

 ***Kumo***

Kumo recieved a report from Bolt on the fall of Oto but Raikage Ei paid it no mind as he felt his village was not threatened by this. However mabui his secretary and secret fiancé chided the man to at least be prepared. Ei called his top Jonin to his office as he looked over the report. The door opened as yugito stepped in, dressed in a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand.

"You called for me Raikage-sama" yugito asks. Ei tosses her the report, "Is this accurate..Oto has fallen" she asks and ei nods, "According to a suvivor and her charge it was two people..A man with black hair and steel-blue eyes but one having a slit pupil..The other was a mocha skin woman with blonde hair..Aquamarine eyes and both were dressed in white" he explains.

"Dressed in White" yugito asks. The door opens as Killer-b steps in with a swagger, "Yo Bro what the Word" he raps. Ei launches over his desk to grab B as mabui and yugito sweat drop.

 ***Suna***

Gaara looked over the report of the fall of Oto and a slight smirk formed, "Good riddance to an Evil man" he thought. The last five years had been turbulent for Suna after naruto's death, their alliance with Konoha desolved followed by harrasment attacks by Konoha. The Wind Daimyo cowed to the Fire Daimyo and placated to his whims, leaving Suna in dire straits but the young Kage stayed the course. The door opened as his brother and sister enter with his fiancé matsuri. Kankuro was dressed in all black with his trademark makeup or as he says warpaint. Temari wears a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. While matsuri wore an aqaumarine battle dress and a grey scarf around her neck.

"Any luck with the Daimyo" temari asks. Gaara rubs his forehead with a shake of his head, "He fears the power of Fire country too much and Worse he looking to have me deposed as Kazekage" he states.

"Gaara..He'd do that?!" kankuro shouts and gaara nods with a glance to matsuri, "Hai..I know its Konoha behind this..So we need to be prepared for the worst..I want Team Shira and Matsuri prepared on a moment's notice to leave the village if necessary" he states and everyone nods.

 ***Konoha***

In Konoha the council convened on the lose of Oto and orochimaru but their arrogance as the strongest village wasn't deterred. Danzo sat in his office as sai went over the report omited from the council meeting, "So everything of real value is gone" he states.

"Hai Danzo-sama but we recovered a surveillance video..It was two individuals a man and woman.. According to our Cypher squad the man is between 6'0 and 6'4..black hair with patches of white and a streak with steel-blue eyes and notiable scars on his face.. The woman is between 5'5 and 5'9 with blonde hair..olive skin and green eyes dressed in white" sai explains. Danzo looked at the renderings and noted the scars on the man's cheek resembled whiskers, "Skill set" he asks.

"The man is skilled in Kenjutsu to be able to swing the Kubikiribocho with such ease and possesses a strange Jutsu to pass through people and objects but the woman showed no skills on video but one or both is responsible for the deaths of Orochimaru and Kabuto as well as the destruction of Otogakure" sai explains.

"Have an entry placed in the Bingo book for our Hunter-nin their names Unknown for now..I want them brought in for questioning" he orders. Sai bows deeply and vanishes as danzo looks at the rendering and touches his bandaged throat.

IXI

It has been just over a month since mitsuomi and tia arrived back in the Elemental nations and their impact was glaringly clear. The destruction of madara uchiha's statue and the fall of Otogakure has spread within a week as the various nations searched. Kushina was up and getting back in shape after the week, thanks to the combined efforts of tia and karin. Tia healed most the serious scars on her body but the redhead wanted most to remain as a reminder with the most prominent being a scar across the bridge of her nose. Kushina told mitsuomi that kazuki had restored the missing fraction of her soul and she remembered their meeting. Mitsuomi immediately hugged kushina with tears in his eyes, to which tayuya called him a crybaby. Kushina was shocked to learn tayuya was her daughter but both were angered to know that orochimaru was the sperm donor and wished he was alive to kill him again. After another week the group left for of all places Whirlpool country and kushina's birthplace or rather all their ancestral home. The journey took a few hours thanks to mitsuomi and tia's Sonido but the trip was an eye opening experience. Uzushiogakure itself was destroyed but the island was still inhabited by various people from the fall of Uzushio. Kushina managed to find an old bunker from her younger days but it was plundered over time and yielded only a journal from the final days. Kushina was deeply sadden by the fall of her clan but it was quickly replaced with searing anger as the journal detailed a squad led by jiraiya and orochimaru were sent to silence survivors of the fall. Tia rocketed skyward to flare her reiatsu at her teammate's constant betrayals as mitsuomi added another check to jiraiya to kill him painfully slowly. Kushina quickly threw herself into training to get back in fighting shape and removed anko and tayuya's curse mark. However anko's curse was incomplete and acted like a limiter, once removed her reserves reached near Anbu level. Tayuya's curse mark had stifled her natural affinity for water and found she possessed a lightning affinity as well. Kushina immediately set to work on tayuya's training with karin and tia's help as anko worked on her control, leaving mitsuomi to go on a special mission for his mother.

 ***Konohagakure***

Mitsuomi mumbles to himself in German as he approaches the gates of his former prison, " _Remember we're going to the Namikaze estate and retrieve the item Kaa-san wants then burn it down_ " zetsuei said. Mitsuomi had changed out his Espada uniform for black cargo pants, a black zip up vest with white trim and a black trenchcoat. Mitsuomi wrapped the left side of his face with bandages and blue tinted sunglasses over his eyes with a bag on his shoulder. The eternal gate guardians of izumo and kotetsu sat at the check in station as mitsuomi approaches, "Halt state your business" izumo states. Mitsuomi lifts his sunglasses and locks his visible eye with the pair, "Just a wanderer passing through and I wanted to see the Strongest Village in the Elemental nations" he says.

"Ok sign here and this pamphlet will show where civilians are allowed to go and the curfew is 9pm" kotetsu says and mitsuomi signs the name zero, "My parent was Lazy" he says, passing through the gate. The village was virtually the same but slightly modernized and still reeked of the arrogance he remembered. Danzo's Ne no longer hid in the shadows and sensed two tailing him, " _Paranoid much_ " zetsuei shot. Mitsuomi strolled through the village but he found himself in front of Ichiraku ramen, causing a vicious scowl to form on his face.

"How Dare they desecrate Kami's food by poisoning me?!" mitsuomi thought, moving on. The Ichiraku's proudly declared they drugged his food to keep him sluggish, stunted and foggy for missions and tests. Ayame even went as far as to be one of the Uchiha's wives as she was actually a former shinobi. Mitsuomi continued to wander as he burned through a cigarette, " _Wow you're really stressed_ " zetsuei says.

"This stinking place is getting to me" mitsuomi thought. The former jinchuriki soon found himself at Akimichi bar and grill, "Well might as well stuff myself" he thought. However his ire was raised as he saw three of his former classmates of kiba, shikamaru and choji, " _Calm Down_ " zetsuei shouts. Kiba wore a standard flak jacket underneath a open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He also wears grey pants reaching his calves and new sandals with a slight difference to his previous ones. Shikamaru dressed himself in standard jonin attire, while choji wears grey pants with a red long sleeve and armor on his chest and forearms. Mitsuomi's shoulders slacken slightly as he passes them and takes a booth facing the door and back to the wall. Zetsuei partially manifested to listen in on them as mitsuomi ordered his meal.

"Man last night Tamaki gave me this wicked blowjob" kiba crows. Shikamaru mutters mendokuse with a shake of his head, "Shame that Temari chick wouldn't give you any huh Shika" kiba adds.

"Its her brother..He's a Demon like The Kyubi" choji chimes in. Zetsuei's mismatched eyes narrow, " _You called yourselves his friends but you were never his friends but ones to keep him loyal_ " she thought. Kiba downs a mug of beer with a burp, "Yea that Demon got what he deserved.. He caused Lady Tsunade to die..he even killed the Yondaime and Sandaime.. Naruto Got Exactly What He Deserved" he says and shouting the last. A loud crash echoed and everyone turned to a destroyed booth, "What hell happened?!" shikamaru thought. Mitsuomi appears on his father's head with a frustrated roar, "I GOT WHAT I DESERVED" he shouts. Zetsuei grabs him from behind, " _Calm down!_ " she shouts. Mitsuomi struggles but slowly relents, "Sorry its just..." he whispers and zetsuei sighs, " _I know and they'll get theirs in time_ " she soothes. Mitsuomi took a deep breath as his rage slowly subsided and lays on his back, "I use to come to calm down..seems it still works" he muses. Zetsuei lays on his stomach with a sigh, " _Agreed_ " she replies. The sun soon was devoured by the night as mitsuomi made his way to namikaze estate as his clone yami checked into an inn for the night. The two shadows followed yami as mitsuomi headed for the estate. The estate itself was near the Hokage monument and by the looks from the gate a modest home.

"At least Dad wasn't as stuck up as some" mitsuomi thought, removing his glove. Mitsuomi touches the gate but thanks to his Fuinjutsu training, found the gate had been tampered with on several occasions and all failed. Mitsuomi softly laughs knowing jiraiya tried and failed to steal him families secrets, pricking his finger with a claw to coat his digits in blood. Mitsuomi placed his bloody digits on the gate lock and it glows, before shattering like glass and the gate opens. Ryuo Shoheki was in place and passerby would only see a closed gate, making his way to the front door. Mitsuomi ran his blood along the lock and it clicked open with a hiss, "Hermetically sealed!?" he thought. The home was as brand new as if it was built the day before, "This would've been home" he muses, heading to the basement. The basement was completely bare with a few shelves but mitsuomi stares at the new cement section of floor, before punching through several times and pulling a large scroll free. The scroll was the size of the forbidden scroll he stole as a boy, "This should be every thing Kaa-san needs" he thought. Mitsuomi placed several timed explosive notes in the basement and trotted upstairs with the scroll on his back. Mitsuomi stopped just outside the door as his Pesquisa picked a certain chakra, causing a scowl to darken his face once again. Mitsuomi passes through the gate and vanishes into Sonido to see the one who broke him.

IX

Hinata Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan and to many the Ice Queen of the Hyuga moved through the various head stones of Konoha's cemetery. Hinata wears a slim sleeve and black kimono to her mid-thigh and a white obi with navy shorts underneath. A midnight blue haori with flowers adorning it and black stockings with ankle length boots. Hinata succeeded her father two years prior as the clan head and ruled like an Ice Queen, gone was the girl who wanted to unite her clan. Like everyone else she cursed the whiskered blonde, however this was a carefully contrived mask, on the inside hinata was a broken woman. That day five years ago not only did she lose the love of her life but he died believing she hated him like the others. Another blow came when her secret sensei died mere hours after him, their deaths broke hinata and awakened a darkness in her heart. Hinata reached the graves of the previous Hokage and knelt to tsunade's grave.

"Come to gloat like the rest" a voice comments. Hinata pulls a hidden kunai and whips around, only for it clang on a clawed but black hand. Hinata's pearl eyes narrow seeing man in black with his hand changed, "Who are you" she said. The man said nothing but brought his leg up for a kick, however hinata grabs the leg but she uses his momentum to toss him back with a skid. Hinata shot forward with kunai strikes as the man corrected and he dodges at a hairs breath, "I ask again who are you" she says. The man only smirks but his eye narrows as she cuts the bandages to reveal his whiskers, causing hinata to seize for a moment.

"How bout I show you who I was" the man says. His form changes and hinata's eyes widen in horror, "Naru..Naruto-kun?!" she sputters. The whiskered blonde returns to his new self, "Once but now I'm called Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he said. The kunai fell from hinata's hand but instead of a foxy smile, it was a cold gaze into her pearl eyes. Mitsuomi grabs hinata by the throat and lifts her off the ground, "I Trusted you and you Betrayed Me for Them..I made this village A Promise and I indeed to keep it Starting with you" he shouts. Hinata struggles in mitsuomi's grip, "I'm Sorry..I know I hurt you but Naruto-kun I love you" she sputters.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE ME.. I know you told the others that Your confession was a trick to keep me loyal to this Cesspool" mitsuomi shouts. Zetsuei suddenly grabs his arm, " _Stop! She isn't lying_ " she shouts. Mitsuomi seizes and drops hinata as she coughs, "You're wrong..you're wrong she's like them..She betrayed me" he mutters.

"Naruto-kun I didn't want to..I love you with all my heart" hinata shouts. Mitsuomi whips around with a deadly look, "How long a Month?! A Week.. When I thought Pein killed you I Gave Up to the Fox but when Katsuya-sama told me you were ok..I was relieved But You became like Them Sheep!" he shouts.

"You're Wrong.. I Broke when You Died..I swore to get revenge for you and Shisho" hinata shouts. Hinata opens her kimono top to reveal a rhombus seal in between her breasts, "Lady Tsunade was my teacher while you were gone and this is her Byakugo" she states. Mitsuomi clutches his face as his eyes flicker but zetsuei gets on her path before hinata could move, " _You want to prove to him..you're Genuine..in two weeks exactly be in Wave country.. Either you be there to prove us wrong or I'll Kill you myself in the Worse way_ " she hissed, coldly. Mitsuomi opens a garganta as zetsuei dispels but give hinata a glare, "You betray me again and you'll Suffer" he said, as it snaps closed. Hinata fell to knees as her guards rush to her side, "Hinata-sama?!" one says. Hinata gets to her feet and brushes pass her guards, "I'm fine" she coldly said. Suddenly an explosion erupts near the Hokage monument, shocking all three of them. The next day the entire council was called to Hokage tower including jiraiya but hinata noticed the older man was quite upset.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Hokage-sama" Inoichi asks. Danzo rises from his seat with a serious look, "The Namikaze estate was destroyed last night" he states. The council erupted in furious shouts, "That's impossible the grounds are protected by seals" koharu shouts. Danzo raises his hand to silence them, "Yes they are and Jiraiya has been working on breaking them.. Everything within could have be benefitted Konoha" he states.

"Then how were broken" shikaku asks. Sasuke scoffs from the uchiha seat, "What does it matter..the Fourth was weak despite his skill..its because him that the Demon roamed Free" he sneers. Many of civilian council agreed with the uchiha but many others still revered the Yondaime, "Be that as it many I want a thorough search of the ground for anything of value" danzo orders. The council starts file out as hinata remains, "What do you want Hyuga" sasuke sneers. Hinata glares at sasuke but danzo clears his throat, "What do you require Hyuga-san" he states.

"I wish to travel to Wave country in the next two weeks.. I wish see where the demon was hailed as a hero and see what Pathetic people did so" she said, her face neutral. Danzo look over hinata with a serious look, "I'll grant your request But I'll send Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame with you as guards" he states and hinata bows, "Of course Thank you Hokage-sama" she says and excuses herself. Sasuke watches her retreating and cursed her for pawning her sister off as one of his wives.

IX

Mitsuomi steps out of the garganta in front of orochimaru's southern base with a scowl as zetsuei manifests, " _Go blow off some steam_ " she chides and mitsuomi hands her the scroll, before sonido'ing away. Zetsuei enters the base and went to find tia, finding her with karin, tayuya and kushina. The other half mitsuomi places the scroll on the table, " _Mission complete_ " she said. Kushina take the scroll but looks around, "Where's Sochi" she asks.

" _Well we ran into some his former classmates but more precisely Hinata_ " zetsuei says and glances to tia, " _Why didn't you tell him Hinata was your student_ " she asks. Tia sighs softly and rises from her seat but zetsuei beckons for her to sit, "It was Hinata's choice to keep it a secret..He knows how painfully shy she was..why what happened" she asks.

" _He nearly choked her to death_ " zetsuei curtly replies. Tia gasps as did kushina, "He tried to kill Hitomi's daughter but why" she asks. Zetsuei sighs and takes a seat, " _Before He died..everyone precious to him turned their back on him..Even Hinata whom declared her love for him during Pein's invasion.. The Ichiraku family poisoned his food..the bonds he formed as a child were fake to keep him loyal and worse Hinata said she could never love a common piece of Trash_ " she explains. Kushina covers her mouth as her eyes tear up, " _However tonight she told us it was a ruse..I don't know the details but she agreed to meet us in Wave_ " zetsuei states.

"You let the Shithead tell someone from Konoha our plans?!" tayuya shouts. Zetsuei shakes her head, "He's testing her..if Hinata warns Konoha..then her life is forfeit or we gain a powerful ally" she explains. Tayuya folds her arms with a huff, "Still its a stupid gamble" she comments and zetsuei giggles, " _You really need to see your brother in action_ " she thought.

[song playing..Gintama OST 3 - Takasugi's OST]

Mitsuomi stares down at a large camp and his Pesquisa picks up at least fifty signatures but ten were huddled together and fear was heavy. Mitsuomi slips off his gloves as he slowly descends to the camp, "Filthy Animals but pure sport for me" he thought. Several guards patrolled around a cage of women as a shadow forms behind one. Mitsuomi grabs the man and launches skyward, before dropping the screaming man with a splat. Everyone rushes to the blood soaked crater, "Damn and here I thought he'd bounce" mitsuomi says, appearing among them.

"Who the hell are you?!" one shouts, a hulking man of muscle. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a scoff, "Who the Fuck are you?!" he sneers.

"I asked you First" the man shouts but mitsuomi clucked his tongue, "I asked you Second" he counters. The man grits his teeth and shouts for them attack mitsuomi leaps and grabs his head, into a standing spin to snap his neck and kicks out his legs as he lands behind, while pulling down and effectively snapping his spine for good measure. The other bandits act quickly with swords but the shatter on mitsuomi's hierro. Mitsuomi grins crazily and shatters a jaw with a hook, snaps a neck with a spin kick and summons the Kubikiribocho from his forearm to cleave several in half.

"Doton: Earth flowing spears" one Iwa-nin shouts. Mitsuomi doesn't bother blocking as his hierro broke the spears, "My skin is as tough as steel.. You gotta try harder" he says and tosses the Kubikiribocho into the air. Mitsuomi inhales some air and expels a large flame from his mouth. The Iwa-nin creates a wall of earth to block the flames but mitsuomi appears to punch through him and shatters the wall, before catching the Kubikiribocho in mid-air to land. The remaining bandits fled in but mitsuomi leaps with a roundhouse kick and a black slash left his boot, felling the bandits. Mitsuomi turned to the cage and broke the locks, "You're free now" he says. The women slowly step out as mitsuomi turns but he never moved as a kunai break on his back. All the women kick back as mitsuomi rests his Kubikiribocho on his shoulder, "So that's how it is.. You're the bait for anyone crazy enough to help" he muses and flares his reiatsu, collapsing them all as he shoots skyward. [song ends]

Mitsuomi arrives back at the base and saw tia waiting for him, "Cooled off" she says, before wrappings her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Mitsuomi kissed her forehead, "Sorry for worrying you" he whispers.

"Zetsuei told us what happened" tia says. Mitsuomi sighs with look to the sky, "She broke me" he whispers, as they head inside. The pair found kushina pouring over the contents of the scroll, "Sochi" she asks but he smiles, "Its ok Kaa-san" mitsuomi says. "So what's in the scroll" mitsuomi adds. Kushina looks down with a soft look, "Your inheritance.. My weapons as well as Minato-kun's with a few things" she explains. Tayuya suddenly slaps mitsuomi in the head, "What the Fuck were you thinking Shithead brother by blabbing to Konoha" she shouts.

"We'll be fine sister..If she rats us out..We can crush Konoha sooner rather than later" mitsuomi replies.

 ***Wave Country-Two weeks Later***

The group of five reached a hill overlooking the once Great Naruto Bridge but now dubbed the Great Uchiha bridge, looking virtually the same but now held a statue of sasuke with a God like appearance. After leaving the Southern Base to karin, the others decided to get new clothes to hide their apperance. Kushina now wears a long but wide sleeve dark blue kimono blouse with a white and sky blue obi, mesh leggings with black shorts and fingerless gloves with knee high boots. Tayuya opted for black cargo shorts with mesh leggings and several pouches, a long sleeve blue shirt with mesh undershirt with a grey combat vest, keeping her skullcap as well. Anko decided on less slutty as tia once said, with a black but sleeveless hooded jumpsuit, that stopped at her mid-thigh with silver leather attachments and a zipper going down from her neck to the stomach, a mesh shirt with shin guards and boots. Tia herself changed out of her Espada uniform like mitsuomi for a similar but dark blue coat with a black boa sown around the collar, black Anbu cargos with ankle boots. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke from his hood with a sneer, "How pompus can one get" he and tayuya said. The group soon reached the bridge but were stopped by a group of Konoha shinobi, "Halt no further" one said, a senbon in his mouth.

"Sorry..we're a group of travelers passing through and judging by your caution..is it a bad time" tia asks. Genma looks over the group but kushina, anko and tayuya kept their the hoods of the cloaks up, "No no its we're having some unrest from the people of this country and are weary to outsiders.. You can pass but our forces will be watching" he says. The group move pass the shinobi but another calls out, "Oh you can go to the execution ground to see the last of the resistance put down" as kushina stops.

"Resistance?!" kushina asks, her voice disguised. The chunin steps forward with a smirk, "Yea we occupied Wave about three years ago but pockets of rebellion stil linger lead by ironicly some guy named Tazuna who came to us for aide in the past to free his country..We killed him about six months ago but today his Whore daughter and son die" he sneers.

"Hoh then maybe we will..Who doesn't love a good execution" mitsuomi says, walking off with a determined pace. The others quickly follow mitsuomi as genma watches them with a calculating eye and follows, leaving the others to guard the bridge. The village was the same as mitsuomi remembered but not in terms of the people starving, it was an aura of oppression. Konoha shinobi didn't bother to hide and gave off an aura arrogance and superiority that he remembers. The group made their way to the execution grounds gato had previously built, where most of the village was gathered and shouting curses from behind the fence. Upon the stand was inari and his visibly pregnant mother tsunami, chained and kneeling with their heads over the chopping block. Also on the stand was iruka and shockingly mizuki with Jonin vests and two Anbu with hawk and dove masks respectively. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as he reaches the fence, "So they they let you out Mizuki-teme and made you Both Jonin" he thought. Mizuki stepped up with a smirk on his face, "Konoha has been good to you yet you chose to rebel and spit on our Goodwill for What?! A Demon.. That demon died because it chose to rebel.. When its place is at our Feet" he shouts and looks to pair, "On this day the remnants of a failed Rebellion die" he adds. The crowd hurl curses at the Konoha shinobi as mitsuomi stares and the others scatter into the crowd.

"Now instead of Sullying our hands with filth..we'll let some One from the crowd execute them" mizuki shouts. The crowd continues to curse but a black gloved hand raises and the shouts die down. Mitsuomi hopped the fence with his hood up, "Oh let me Kill them.. Oh Mighty Konoha Jonin" he shouts. Mizuki drops from the stand as mitsuomi approaches, "Never seen you before" he says.

"Oh I just arrived..your men at the bridge told me to visit this execution and now you are allowing audience participation.. So I tossed my hat in the ring mighty Jonin" mitsuomi says. Mizuki slaps mitsuomi on the back with a laugh, "Well come on then" he says, leading mitsuomi up the steps. The crowd start to boo and curse once again as mizuki raised a spiked Mace, "Alright good Sir if you please" mizuki shouts. Mitsuomi stood over inari as tsunami sobs loudly, "Hey kid you believe in Heroes" he says. Inari glares at mitsuomi with tears in his eyes, "Because they say Heroes Never Die" mitsuomi says and raises the Mace, "And Wave's Hero Has Returned!" he shouts and splatters mizuki's head over iruka. Mitsuomi kicks iruka off the stand and drills the Mace into Dove, before uppercutting Hawk and snapping his neck with a enziguri kick. The crowd erupts into a frenzy as mitsuomi breaks inari and tsunami's chains, "Naruto-kun?!" she cries. Mitsuomi removes his hood with a cheeky smile, "Yea but I look a little different" he says and creates two clones, "Take them to safety" he orders. The clones nod and abscond with the pair as iruka staggers to his feet, "Impossible the Hokage killed the demon" he says but mitsuomi drops him with a superkick. Mitsuomi turns to catch a senbon between his fingers as genma appears but the senbon user's eyes widen as a sword was sticking out his gut. Genma shakingly turns to meet violet orbs, "Kushina-sama?!" genma mutters but kushina slices off his head. Iruka attacks from behind but mitsuomi phases out to let the Jonin pass through him but grabs him a rear naked choke.

"Hey Iruka-sensei how does it feel to have your life snuffed out by the thing that haunts your dreams" mitsuomi croons. Iruka struggles as his vision blurs, "You killed too many people" he says and mitsuomi squeezes tighter, "Yea that's what they'll say very soon" he hissed, snapping iruka's neck. Mitsuomi stares down as tia places a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go..Tayuya went after the guards and your boys are dispatching the shinobi in the town" she says. Tsunami and inari approach with the younger slamming into his chest, "Nii-san" he says.

"You are a Godsend Naruto-kun" tsunami cries. Mitsuomi places his hand on her belly, "The Father" he asks and tsunami places her hand over his, "It does not matter..I will love this child with all my heart" she says.

"Nii-san will you be our Hero again" inari asks and mitsuomi ruffles his hair, "Mochiron" he crows.

"So who's the despot ruling Wave" mitsuomi adds and tsunami wipes a tear, "Kakashi but three others arrived yesterday and one with a huge wolf or dog" she says. Mitsuomi grins and slips his coat around tsunami, "I got this" he says but tia gives him a look, "Nope this is mine..you fought the last one..my turn" he says, slipping out his suspenders. Tia folds her arms under her bosom, "Alright I'll defer to you" she says. Mitsuomi kicks his heels with hop and Sonidos away with kushina and anko staring, "Will he be ok" kushina asks. Tia adopts a thinking pose, "I'd be more concern with them" she replies.

[song playing...Master Passion Greed..Nightwish]

Mitsuomi casts his Pesquisa throughout the town and found hinata in Gato's old mansion, which was the Wave Daimyo's former residence. Inside hinata was seated in the throne room at a large table, kiba to her left and shino across with kakashi at the head to the table. Kakashi no longer wore his mask and revealed a handsome face and a eyepatch over his Sharingan. The silver hair man was touted as a legend for training sasuke and helping keep naruto down, allowing him be the ruler of Wave. Hinata was disgusted at the man and her former teammate, whom no longer hid their lecherous ways.

"Hinata how are things with the Hyuga" kakashi asks. Hinata glances his way but suddenly the skylight above the table shatters and mitsuomi drops down, causing all four to leap back from the falling glass.

"Who the Hell are you?!" kiba shouts and his wolf snarls. Mitsuomi stood with hands in his pockets and smirk on his face, "Call me Zero" he says. Kakashi removes his eyepatch as several Konoha shinobi rush in, "How dare you attack Kakashi-sama" one chunin shouts.

"How Dare I what?! Attack Trash like him who either abandons comrades or kills them" mitsuomi sneers. Hinata glances to mitsuomi as kakashi glares, "Who are you" he asks. Mitsuomi cocks his hip with left on his chest and his right pointing, "I'm a living Legacy.. Kakashi-sensei" he says. Kakashi froze as mitsuomi smirks and kicks a knife at him but he dodges and it embeds between the eyes of the chunin. The other shinobi spring into action but all found themselves with a deadly dose of death.

"Gatsuga" kiba shouts, launching at mitsuomi. Shino releases some of his kikaichu as hinata activates her Byakugan. Mitsuomi somersaults over the twisting inuzuka and his wolf partner, "Huh I thought your dog was white but named red" mitsuomi comments. Kakashi furrows his brow as kiba glares, "That animal was useless..Kino is more fitting for an Alpha" he shouts.

"Beast Mimicry: All fours Jutsu" kiba shouts, becoming more feral. Mitsuomi started bouncing on his toes, "Well come on Dog breath.. No farting this time" he says. Kiba and kino shoot forward with a flurry of attacks but the zero dodges with ease, before a right body-blow to kiba. Kiba buckles and doesn't fall but mitsuomi slams an uppercut. Kino in the form of kiba grabs mitsuomi from behind but mitsuomi grabs him a headlock and with a jerk the wolf went limp.

"Bastard" kiba roars with another Gatsuga. Mitsuomi throws up a cross-arm block as vortex slams into him but he doesn't budge, "You're still are Dead-last" mitsuomi shouts, breaking his block and sending kiba back with a skid. Kiba growls on all fours as mitsuomi grins, "Who the Fuck are you?!..the Dead-last is Dead!" he shouts. Mitsuomi's shoulders shake as he laughs in his throat, "No He isn't But I am Dead-last No Longer..Hahahaha" he crows. Kakashi, shino and kiba's eyes widen as mitsuomi laughs loudly, "You Lie..I watched him burn to Ash" kiba shouts and shoots forward. Mitsuomi grabs kiba's fist and squeezes as he feels bones breaking, "I made that Cripple promise and I intend to Keep it" he howls and snaps the arm in two. Kiba screams as bone pokes from his forearm but wails on agony as mitsuomi snaps his leg in two with a kick. Shino summons his kikaichu as mitsuomi turns but hinata edges behind, "Gomen'ne Shino-kun..Eight Trigrams Sky Palm" hinata says and slams her palm into his back. Shino's glasses crack as he drops to his knees and face down and unmoving.

"Hinata?! What have you Done?!" kakashi shouts. Hinata turns with a glare to the older man, "For the last five years I'll watched everyone in Konoha curse the name of the one I love but no More" she shouts. Kakashi charges his Raikiri and shoots towards hinata but mitsuomi appears in path and the lightning covered fist slams into his chest. Kakashi cries out as he staggers back with a now broken hand. The copy-nin glares at mitsuomi and flings a kunai but the zero catches it, however a small hissing catches his attention.

"Naruto-kun?!" hinata shouts, as the explosive note explodes. Kakashi adopts a slight smirk but his eyes widen in horror as mitsuomi steps out with a demonic visage. Mitsuomi's skin expect for the right side of his face was black as night, red fissures came from his glowing and gold pupil-less left eye, his abs were white and a white tribal tattoo adorned his chest. Mitsuomi flexes his claws with a dark chuckle as everything recedes to his shirt, "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei.. Looks like somebody walked over your grave" he croons.

"It cant be..you're not him" kakashi shouts and charges with a kunai. Mitsuomi changes his forearms and blocks every swing with ease, "Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei not comfortable with the idea of dying" he sneers. Mitsuomi slams a right hook with a spray of blood and a left cross but kakashi blocks with his forearm but the arm opens up. Kakashi slams a uppercut with his injured hand but it breaks more and mitsuomi slams a kick to the gut. Kakashi drops to one knee with a heated glare but mitsuomi grabs his by the hair, "What Scarecrow?!..Feeling Angry?!..Humiliated?!" he shouts and drills another knee. A second mitsuomi appears and grabs kakashi in a full nelson, "You..Dont..Know..What..Humiliation..Is" mitsuomi shouts with each punch, "But dont Worry..you and all of Konoha will learn Its Bitter Taste" he howls. Kakashi falls to his knees as he coughs a blood and bile, "You were a Tool..Our Weapon to use as we see fit..A beast on the end of out leash" he mutters.

"I AM NOT SOME PET ON A LEASH..I WAS A LIVING PERSON" mitsuomi roars. Kakashi looks at mitsuomi with Sharingan as it shifts to three triangles wrapping around the pupil, "I may Fall but At least I'll Give Konoha the chance to defeat you" he says and quickly shifts to hinata, "Kamui" he shouts, as his eye bleeds. Mitsuomi sonidos in front of hinata and pushes her back as a distortions forms in the spot and violently rips his right arm with a spray of blood.

"Naruto-kun?!..Way to Go Kakashi-sensei" hinata and kiba shout. A shadow covers mitsuomi face as he stood missing his right arm, "Are you happy" he says and glances to the stump, "Are you happy that you took my arm" he repears. Kiba gets to a half seat position, "Argh Yea..you can't use Jutsu Bastard' he hissed. Mitsuomi glances back with his slitted eye but a smirk forms, "Then you really are Stupid Dog boy..I am Not the same Kid who proclaimed to be Hokage...I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu..Zero Espada" he says and turns back to kakashi, "And That means This" he says and flares his reiatsu. Kiba and kakashi's widen in horror and hinata's in awe as mitsuomi right arm regenerates before their eyes, "We Espada all possess instant regeneration and mine is second only to the Quarto" he says and grins, "And I have a very Unique Skill" he adds. Kakashi struggles to his feet but he jerks as mitsuomi's left arm was sticking out his back but with no wound. Kakashi looks down with wide eyes as mitsuomi laughs, "Hmmhmmhmm..How does it feel to have my hand around you Heart" he says, drawing back. Kakashi seizes with wide eyes, "Those who abandon the mission are Scum but those who abandon their comrades are Worse than Scum" mitsuomi sneers and reaches for the Sharingan. Kakashi screams as mitsuomi rips the eye from the socket, "Maybe I can get Kaa-san to attach it" he says but smirks, "Nah" he adds, incinerating the eye in his palm. Mitsuomi keeps his hand firmly around kakashi's heart and his right hand changes, "What do you think will happen if I cut off my hand with it still in you chest" he says and severs the arm. The hand inside kakashi clenches and crushes the heart as kakashi falls with a lifeless stare, "You Die! Hahahahaha" he howls. [song ends]

Mitsuomi turns to kiba as his hand regenerates, "So what to do with you Dog boy" he sneers. Kiba glares at mitsuomi but his gaze drifts to hinata, "You Bitch how could you betray Konoha and Kill Shino" he roars. Hinata gave kiba a cold look, "How can you betray something I was not loyal to..My Loyalty to Konoha died when Naruto-kun and my Mistress were Murdered" she says and kneels to shino, "Hai and I did kill Shino..He like all of you turned your back on Naruto-kun..I honestly believed he would side with Naruto-kun because of his kikaichu but he chose the many like his clan" she explains.

"Naruto was..Is a Demon the Kyubi reborn" kiba shouts. Mitsuomi stomps on kiba's broken arm, "You actually believe the Rhetoric those Fools have spewed but then again if you're a Lie long enough you start to believe it" he says.

"You killed everyone all those years ago" kiba struggles out. Mitsuomi grabs kiba by the shirt, "why can't you get it in your thick skull..Kyubi and I were two different enities..Are you and the whole of Konoha so blind to that" he asks.

"They are only concerned with maintaining their power as the Strongest village" hinata comments. Mitsuomi kneels to pull kiba closer to his face, "Ahh yes they live off past Glory and the Sacrifices of others calling themselves mighty but they are leeches who suckle the lifeblood of others" he says and lifts kiba into the air, "However I will soon break them..Starting with You" he shouts and slams kiba upon his knee. Kiba cries out in agony as he lays crumpled on the ground, "Your life as a shinobi is over Dog but I won't kill you today..you will serve as our messenger..Tell your Master that their Demon has returned" mitsuomi declares, as kiba passes out. Hinata stares down at kiba as doors open with kushina and the others including a few dozen villagers. The villagers started clapping and among them were tsunami and inari, "Its really him..Wave's Hero..Thank Kami" several shouts. Tia approaches hinata as anko and tayuya were weary, "You've grown little lion" tia says. Hinata's eyes widen in shock, "Tsun..Nade-Sama" she says and tia hugs her, "You'll have to call me Tia-sama now" she replies.

"So what now Gaki..once Konoha gets wind of this..They may try to take back this Country" anko says. Mitsuomi glances to kakashi, "He was the puppet ruler right" he asks and tsunami nods with a rueful look to the silver hair shinobi.

"Hai the former Daimyo would not bow to their demand and dissolved our alliance with them after your death.. So Konoha had Her and her family killed putting Hatake in place" tsunami explains. Mitsuomi took a thinking pose but glances to kushina and snaps his fingers, "Then we do the same" he says. The other stare at him but mitsuomi to kushina, "How bout Kaa-san..I know your dream was to be Kage but Daimyo could be a step up" he says. Kushina looked around the room and then to her children, "Alright I'll do it I'll Wave's Daimyo..Dattebane" she shouts. The villagers start to cheer kushina's name as well as the others as they start to file out.

"So what about them" tia asks. Mitsuomi kneels to kakashi's corpse but makes a cross sign, "Tajuu Kage Bushin" he shouts. The room is suddenly filled with copies of mitsuomi, "Alright boys..Spread through the town and gather the Hitai-ate of all the Konoha Shinobi and burn the bodies..Bring me the heads of Iruka..Kakashi and Genma..Bury Shino in a grave next to Haku and Zabuza" he orders and the clones vanish. Hinata stares at mitsuomi as he folds his arms, "So you proved yourself So far" he says but hinata pulls her Hitai-ate from her kimono and carves a slash through the leaf symbol, "And I will do everything to Prove my conviction" she declares.

To Be Continued


	3. Interlude

Interlude

* * *

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I decided to post to clear up some issues and answer some reviews.

* * *

Now for the Timeline which will answer the reviews of Trex0428.. Everything in Shippuden happened with several changes.. One Asuma is not dead thus Team ten does not go after Hidan and Kakuzu.. Two Fu and Yugito are not captured early and Ukataka kills himself before Pein gets him.. Three Danzo and Orochimaru are allies and have been for Years.. Four Sasuke kills Itachi and gains his eyes with Tobi's help and hears the tale. However Sasuke doesn't care and returns to Konoha. Five Konan is alive and captured by Tobi.. Seven Jiraiya vs Pein happened a bit different as he barely escaped with his life and Naruto still learned Sage mode in the Anime even though Jiraiya was gone.. Eight the war is a Cold war between the Big Five with the Akatsuki in the wings to pick the scraps should a full scale war happen. Now I hope that clears up some of problems.

Now for the review of Gnihsab.. This Fic was inspired by the works of VFSnake and others.. Naruto's treatment is never fully shown in the series or manga that I know of.. So I chose to go a Dark route as for everyone turning their back and being evil.. Its a product of the system in place. Evil will win if good men do nothing..Sarutobi is one man against an entire village of foolhardy and bigoted people and is being undermined by his own council with Danzo pulling the strings with his Sharingan and Silver tongue.. The people who want to help are far and few in between like Hinata and some others may Redeem themselves later. As for Kazuki our Goddess she is a just something I came up with.. I used her in Scarlet fox as the child of Yami to send him back and in this its a similar thing here as well.. I don't claim to be an expert on the Pantheon of the Gods and I make up things as I go..So Sorry if you feel I'm creating artificially-induced bashing.

Lastly to everyone else who reviewed Stratos263.. Naruto009523.. tyshawnperry.. nero99 and S.P. Roy.. Thank you so much for your continued Support and Stay Frosty


End file.
